User blog:JAlbor/Epic Mickey 2 Review Round-up
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two has finally hit shelves. How does it hold up to expectations? Check out some notable critic reviews below and let us know what you think of the game by answering the poll and leaving your thoughts on the game in the comments below. Liked It EGM "Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two features Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in a huge platforming adventure. Traverse Wasteland, where forgotten Disney properties are exiled, and uncover the mystery behind the not-so-natural disasters plaguing its inhabitants. With solid single-player and outstanding co-op play, the game will provide about 25 hours of exploration during the first playthrough. Wield the power of paint and thinner and choose your path. But remember, choices have their consequences." 8.5/10 Game Revolution "Except for a still-finicky camera (and Oswald being an adorable pain in the ass), I really enjoyed Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. The Rainbow Caverns stage is one of the prettiest I've ever seen, the animation style for the cut-scenes is simply beautiful FMV, and the puzzles—while not terribly difficult—are fun to solve. It's a bit more work than one should expect as a kids game, but it's really designed for adults looking to recapture some of that childhood Disney fun, and it does the job well enough. Not perfect, but not a terrible way to spend time in front of the TV." 4/5 Official XBOX Magazine "While delightful on the whole, Epic Mickey 2 has a few basic design issues that make its world less than magical. For example, the right thumbstick largely works well as a way to aim your bush (replacing the Wiimote in the first game), but its range of onscreen motion is sometimes oddly limited, as when the game abruptly switches from third-person 3D to side-scrolling 2D, or when the camera perspective restricts movement. Meanwhile, the A.I.-controlled Oswald has too much of a mind of his own sometimes, and we wish the game allowed us to switch between characters whenever Oswald gets lost or doesn’t do what we want. And quests given by the denizens of Wasteland can be maddeningly vague; it’s a shame the non-interactive map is so basic that it’s practically useless. But stick with Epic Mickey 2 and you’ll be rewarded by a level design and style that bring the “epic.” It’s one of those perfectly imperfect games you’ll grow to love, even with its annoyances." 7/10 Thought it was OK GameTrailers "Despite the new additions, Epic Mickey 2 feels phoned in. The charm and novelty of the paint mechanics are starting to fade, and it lacks the ambitious decision making that helped to distinguish the original. What’s left is a mediocre platformer, and all its allusions to Disney’s rich history can only help it so much. It’s back to the drawing board for Mickey and friends." 6.7/10 IGN "Ultimately, there is a feeling here of missed opportunity. Junction Point Studios tried hard to revolutionize the wheel, but Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two leaves you wishing the developer had refined the mechanics of the original before embarking on its more intrepid endeavors. The game still delivers on the charm and occasionally hits some truly inspired highs, but fundamental issues hold it back from ever getting within sight of its goals." 6/10 Hated It Destructoid "Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two does nothing to improve itself over its predecessor, repeating old ideas while refusing to fix problems that are glaringly obvious to even the least tasteful of dolts. Anything added in the sequel has been done so to the its overall detriment -- the voice acting grates, the musical pretensions are vapid, and the cooperative schtick is corny, strained, and a total intrusion for solo play that slows progress, causes trouble, and does not bloody work." 2/10 Wikian Reviews What do you think of Epic Mickey 2? Love it! Meh. Hate it! Category:Blog posts